As The Ice Melts
by saki yume kira hanajima
Summary: What happens to jet after Katara freezes him to a tree. How his life changes.My first oneshot. Read and review please!


**Yo its saki again! This came to me...from where I dont know. I really dislike jet, but i wanted to write this.to help me understand him more. Its my 2nd atla fic and first one shot.**

**Disclaimer:dont own it, never will.**

* * *

I'm frozen to a stupid tree. Dammit, now I have to wait for Smellerbee or Longshot or anybody to help get me out. Ugh. Katara was so…..dumb. For a waterbender. Who had lost so much to the war. Like me. This was the Fire Nation's fault. All. Their. Fault. I lost my family to the war. I still remember that cruel man's face. I hope he gets killed. And all of the Fire Nation. They deserve to die. Every single one of them. That's why I was going to flood the town.

The ice is starting to thaw. How long have I been here? Why'd she have to freeze me to a tree? Why couldn't Katara see my reason? Her mother was killed by the Fire Nation. Her father's gone to fight them. Now they're being followed by the banished prince! Whatever, he deserved it. Stupid guy would have caused more pain anyway. Why couldn't all the evil in the world just die? Why couldn't Katara understand?

The water is dripping off the ice as it thins out. Man, I'm hungry. I'd be eating food if I wasn't frozen to the tree. I was going to end them. End the people of the Fire Nation. The ones that escaped for peace. They still deserved it, didn't they?

The ice is almost completely melted. The water's soaking through my clothes. And it's cold. At least firebenders could keep themselves warm. What?! What am I thinking?! There's nothing good about Fire Nation. They are people condemned to die.

"Hello?" I hear a small, quiet voice. I look up to see a little girl, about six, standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I snarl. The girl flinches. Crap. I shouldn't have been that harsh. I don't want to make kids cry. "I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't mean to be angry. What's your name?"

"My name is Sying," she answers. "Why are you frozen to a tree?"

"My friend is waterbender, she froze me here as a joke," I lie. I hesitate. "My name is Jet."

"Aren't you cold?" Sying asks.

"A little," I admit. What's this kid gonna do? She can't do anything to help or hurt me. Unless she goes and gets an adult. That would be bad.

"I can get you out of there," Sying says. "And warm you up."

"Um," I say. There's no way this kid could help me out. Unless……she was a firebender. "Are you a firebender?" I wonder.

"Yes, I am," She replies. "Do you want help?"

"Umm, sure." I can always take the kid hostage until her parents come looking for her, can't I?

"Okay," She walks toward me. She stops about a foot and a half in front of me. She extends her hands, palms facing me. She squeezes her eyes shut, like she's really concentrating. After a moment, a small fire appears in both of her palms. The ice seems to thin out more quickly. I realize that I don't know where Sying's parents live. If I'm gonna keep her hostage, I need to know where to keep her away from.

"Where are your parents, Sying?" I ask.

"Oh, they died. In a battle," Sying whispers sadly.

Great, more cruel people trying to kill the innocent. "A battle?" I ask.

"They planned a whats it called?" Sying thought for a moment. "Oh, a mutiny. Against the Fire Lord."

Whoa. Didn't expect that. "They did?"

"Mm hmm," Sying murmurs. "They didn't like how he was acting. So they planned to get him taken away. They didn't like him."

"And what do you think of the Fire Lord, Sying?" I prod on.

She wrinkles her nose. "I think he is a very mean man. My mommy and daddy were brave to try to get him to be nice."

"I lost my parents because of the war, too," I tell her.

"That's sad. Do you know who killed them?" Sying looks at me.

"A firebender," I say with menace. Crap, I hope she didn't hear the emotion in my voice.

She steps back. Dammit, she did. The fire disappears. "Oh," she says softly. "Does that mean I'm bad?"

"No! You're a sweet girl," I reply.

"I am?"

"Yes," I assure her. "Its okay, you can keep firebending."

"Okay!" she smiles. The fire ignites from her palms.

I can feel the ice melting. I can start to move again. "So where do you live?" I ask.

"I don't know. I lived with my aunt when my parents died but she just got taken away by the Fire Nation," Sying sighs.

"So you have no home?" I fell sorry for this girl. Losing everything. Just like Katara. Just like me.

"No," she says. I've been eating berries for food for three days.

This poor innocent child! Her life has just begun, and already its ending! She wont be able to survive like this.

Then, everything hits me. Why Katara wouldn't side with me. This poor girl. My earlier thoughts.

_The ones that escaped for peace._

They wanted peace. They never hurt another nation. They just wanted normal lives. And I almost took that gift away from them. I feel the last of the ice melt away. I fall from the tree to my hands and knees. Tears escape my eyes.

"I'm no better than them," I whisper to myself. Not the peaceful ones, but the sinister murderers. Like the one that killed my parents. "I'm just like them."

"No you're not," Sying states. I doubt she even knows what I'm talking about.

"Yes, I am," I whisper. She lets me cry silently, and I mutter curses at myself for such evil thoughts. I was going to kidnap her! A child with no home. Well, not anymore. I would redeem myself. Restart my outlook on life. Starting with Sying.

Once I finish crying, I wipe my eyes and sit up. I look at Sying, who looks worried.

"Its okay," I tell her. I would tell her the whole story, when she was older. She nods. "Sying, how would you like to come live with me and my friends?"

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say. "We're a group called the Freedom Fighters. We fight for what's right. We can teach you to fight too, when you're older."

"That's would be cool!" Sying shouts. "So we'd all be like a family?"

"Uhh, yeah," I nod.

"Yay! I'll have a family!" she cheers.

"Yeah," I smile. "C'mon. Let's go. I'll take you to our camp." I feel like an idiot, but I hold out my hand.

"Okay,"she grins, grabbing my hand.

She's a cute kid, I think as we walk silently.

"Jet?" Sying asks.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Can I call you Big Brother Jet?" she asks.

I was taken aback. No one ever called me that before. But, it sounds nice. "Sure," I squeeze her hand.

"Okay," Sying says. "Thank you, Big Brother Jet."

I pause. "You're welcome."

"I love you, Big Brother Jet."

"….. I love you too, Sying."

I will become a better person. Both Sying and Katara helped me realize that. I will become a person worthy of being Sying's big brother. And worthy of being Katara's friend. Next time she and I meet, Sying will be with me, and my heart will be strong.

Thanks for freezing me to a tree, Katara.

* * *

**Wow, i actually never intended to put in sying. my first oc. this was originally just a jet piece, but the idea magically bonked my head. **

**Sying-Star (chinese)**

**Read and Review! Don't be harsh!**


End file.
